


Whouffaldi In A Week 7

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, disapproval, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor want to get married... but they can't seem to convince Clara's father. And Missy think it was a good idea to bring some Daleks to a wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whouffaldi In A Week 7

_Prompt Day 7: "I do", running, lips._

"I can't believe we have to sit through this..." Clara whispered to the Doctor. She and the Doctor and most of her family had been invited to Dave and Linda's wedding... And Clara was _loving_ it... Honestly...

"Clara, love. It's your father's wedding. And besides, it'll all be over before you know it." the Doctor whispered back.

"I do." Dave said with a smile.

Seconds later, "I do." Linda also said with a smile. This made Clara inwardly groan. The Doctor smiled before taking Clara's hand in this and giving it a light squeeze. After the bride and groom had kissed their were chants and cheers. This got Clara thinking... Maybe that would be her and the Doctor up there one day... maybe. Probably. Probably not. The Doctor didn't really do romance so there was no WAY he would want to marry her. Right?

The doors to the church slammed open causing everyone to turn and look to see who had caused the commotion, "Hello, dearies!"

"M-Missy?" Clara whispered, "What is she doing here?"

"No idea." the Doctor whispered back to her.

"I was SO upset to hear that I wasn't invited to this... LOVELY wedding. So I brought a couple friends of mine!" Missy exclaimed.

"Please remain calm or you will be exterminated!" Daleks. At least twenty of them started to pour into the church.

"Extermination will commence if you try to run!" Another one threatened.

"They will exterminate everyone eventually, Clara." the Doctor told her.

"What do we do?" Clara questioned.

"What we always do..." the Doctor paused, "Run." the Doctor started to rummage through his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. Once he found it he took it out of his pocket and then turned to face Linda and Dave. He aimed the screwdriver at them and they disappeared, causing everyone in the church to freak out and start shouting.

"D-Doctor?!" Clara exclaimed, "What did you do to them?!"

"Saved them, love. They've been sent back to the TARDIS. The screwdriver only had enough juice for one trip so I saved them." he explained, "Now. Do you trust me?"

Clara nodded before placing her lips on his, "Always."

"Okay then. Run." he pulled her to her feet and they ran towards the door which was currently being guarded by all of the Daleks AND Missy. This caused the rest of the guests to start running for the exit.

"Halt or you will be exterminated!" the Daleks all said in sync.

"Oh, Doctor, dear. Where do you think you're going?" Missy asked.

"I was just going to go and do a bit of cleaning, you know how it is." the Doctor replied. Without warning he quickly dragged Clara past the numerous Daleks.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks exclaimed as everyone started to push past them. Considering how many Daleks there were, they were all bumping into each other, making it difficult for them to exterminate people. There were, however, near misses.

"I really hate running in heels!" Clara stated as she and the Doctor continued to run.

"Come on, dears! I just wanted a bit of fun!" they heard Missy shout from behind them. They didn't turn back. The two then FINALLY reached the TARDIS and quickly entered, slamming the door behind them.

"I don't know what I hate more. Running in heels or Missy." Clara said taking a deep breaths, even though she didn't really need to breath... Clara then followed the Doctor over to the console. Dave and Linda were no where to be seen... the TARDIS must've already taken them to the party. The Doctor then turned to look at Clara before grabbing both of her hands in his gently.

"Clara..." the Doctor started.

"Hmm?" Clara wondered in confusion.

"When we were sitting in the church I erm... I may or may not have been reading your mind. Accidentally!" he quickly added, "What makes you think that I wouldn't want to marry you?"

Clara bit her lip nervously, "Well er... you never were the kind of person who likes romance and... we've only been 'together' for almost six months." the Doctor then smiled at her for the hundredth time today.

"Believe it or not, Oswald. I want to be together for A LOT longer than six months..." he assured as he removed one his hands from hers and put it into his pocket. Clara's eyes widened as she realised what he was doing.

"R-Really?" Clara asked in shock. He nodded. His hand then emerged from his pocket with a small TARDIS blue box.

"You better not be asking my daughter to marry you!" a voice caused them to jump apart and look to their side.

"Dad?!" Clara questioned.

"Turns out that the Tardis DIDN'T take them to the party after all..." the Doctor muttered. Linda wasn't there though. Maybe the teleport messed up and sent Linda somewhere else.

"I will NOT approve of this marriage, Clara." Dave glared at her and the Doctor.

"Oh, so you're allowed to get married but I'm not?" Clara glared back.

"Clara, I've been with Linda for almost a year and a half. I'm pretty sure me marrying her was acceptable! Like you said... you two have only been together for almost six months!"

"But we've liked each other for A LOT longer than that! Almost two years, dad!" Clara complained.

"'Liked'?" her dad wondered.

"Well... I would personally say 'loved'. But the Doctor here..." Clara started.

"I'd say the same." the Doctor assured.

Dave gave them both a questioning look, "I'm still not convinced that he's good enough for you, Clara."

"Well I am convinced!" Clara exclaimed. The Doctor put the box back into his pocket before turning to the console. He put the coordinates in for the wedding reception. Seconds later they landed.

Dave let out a sigh, "Clara. Can I talk to you in private, please?" Clara groaned before following her father out of the TARDIS, she shut the door behind her. They were currently outside of a giant building which, Clara assumed, was where the party was being held, "Please, dear. PLEASE think about what you're getting into!"

Clara folded her arms, "I don't understand why I can't marry the Doctor..." she mumbled.

"There are a few reasons, Clara." he started, "You've only been 'together' for six months. The AGE GAP is another problem. How old was he again? Two... no... three or-"

Clara cut him off, "Over four billion years old... Kind of..."

"And you're only just about to turn thirty, love." Dave placed his hands on her shoulders.

She then shrugged, "Well... you did kind of stop the proposal so... we aren't getting married, dad."

"Clara, maybe this is for the best. You don't want to get married TOO early into a relationship." her dad continued.

The Doctor stood waiting in the console room, his hand in his pocket fiddling with the box.

The TARDIS doors opened suddenly and Clara entered the console room, "I'll do what I want dad!" she called to him. He looked through the doors and glared at her and the Doctor. Clara quickly walked over to the Doctor and put her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers.

"Clara." the Doctor whispered, "W-Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out the box once again. She pulled away and looked down at the box in his hand as he opened it to reveal a ring with a TARDIS blue stone.

Clara nodded as a sad smile appeared on her face, "Yes, Doctor."

"Clara..." her dad warned as he entered the TARDIS. Clara chose to ignore him as the Doctor put the ring on her finger. She then turned to face her dad.

"Sorry, dad." she smirked, "But it's official now." this caused Dave to groan in annoyance as he exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor grabbed her hand intertwined their fingers in reassurance, "I love you." he said.

"Love you too." she bit her lip.

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS WHOUFFALDI APPRECIATION WEEK 2K16 FANFICTION! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
